


The Ransom of Taylor

by WyoRanger



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: All original cast, Kidnapped, M/M, Pokemon X Human, Rape/Non-con Elements, Team Rocket having some "fun", forced gay, human x human, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyoRanger/pseuds/WyoRanger
Summary: Taylor, a Rich Boy trainer, wakes up to find that he has been abducted by Team Rocket goons to make some quick money off of his family.  Their leader has other plans for him to help pass the time.  Non-Con elements inside.  Forced gay.  Do not read if you are easily triggered.
Kudos: 1





	The Ransom of Taylor

Taylor groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. A painful throbbing at the back of his head had awoken him and he desperately wanted to be back asleep. He began to reach up to try to rub the pain away only to find that his arms were bound and unable to move. Panicking, he tried to stand but the same bindings that held his arms tight also secured his legs. Grimacing, he cracked his eyes open to the stinging rays of light that flooded over him and a single individual that seemed to be talking to nobody in particular.

"As I've said before, Mr. Silph, your son is a little... tied up at the moment and is unable to answer his phone. If you'd ever like to speak with him or see him again I suggest you transfer the money like I told you to do. The longer you hold out, the worse for wear Taylor will be when he gets returned... that is IF. I'd sure hate for anything bad to happen to your son's pretty little face."

The man snapped the flip phone shut, ending the call with Taylor's dad with finality before turning and inspecting his hostage. He was tall, broad shouldered, and dressed in all black except for the large red R that stood out on his shirt.

"T-Team... Rocket...," Taylor managed to squeeze out past his dry lips.

"Ah, the young Rich Boy is awake," the Team Rocket Grunt cheered. He strode over and grabbed Taylor's chin, lifting it to get a better look at him. "You're gonna help us make some quick cash, boy. That is if your daddy decides to play by the rules and do as he's told. Otherwise, my Pokémon and I will have to make an example out of you and send your dad a video as proof that we mean business."

Taylor's eyes had finally adjusted to the harsh light being cast from an industrial lamp and quickly glanced around the room. Several other Grunts stood by with a camera system while dark shadowy shapes moved about just outside of the lamp's light. He could only guess at the Pokémon the shadows belonged to and did his best to swallow the fear that had formed a lump in his throat.

"Boss, I say just get on with the deed. So what if Mr. Silph doesn't pay up right away? Doesn't mean we can't have some fun and make the video just in case."

"Would you shut up. I already planned on doing just that. You just worry about catching it all on camera," the Grunt holding Taylor's chin scolded, dropping his grip on Taylor before reaching for the zipper on his pants.

"W-What are you doing?!" Taylor panicked as he watched the man undo his pants and pull out his dick. Even soft, Taylor could see that it was huge. Thick, long, circumcised. If Taylor wasn't scared he'd have been rather impressed.

"Open wide, brat," the Boss demanded, grabbing a handful of Taylor's hair and yanking hard. "And don't you dare bite. I prefer it when they don't put up a fight."

Taylor did his best to hold his mouth closed, but the Boss used his free hand to hold Taylor's nose closed, cutting off his oxygen until Taylor gave in and opened his mouth to breath. He felt the now hard cock force it's way past his lips and over his tongue. The Boss's musk assaulted his nose as the Boss pushed further and further into Taylor's mouth and down his throat. Taylor did his best not to gag and choke, but the man's girth made it nearly impossible.

The boss thrusted his hips several times, eventually holding Taylor's head all the way down to the base of the cock, before yanking Taylor back up to gasp for air. Laughing, he cut Taylor's bonds and shoved him down onto the ground. Looking back at the camera, he checked for his men's signal that the camera was rolling.

"Mr. Silph, we mean business. All we want is some money. Tell me, how much is your son's well being worth? So far, we've only assaulted his mouth. Next, we're gonna assault his body. After that, well, I'll let your imagination do the work for me. Now watch closely. Because you're in for a treat."

Taylor, still coughing for air, mustered up what strength he still had and began trying to crawl away. He'd made it to the edge of the light when a massive paw stopped him in his tracks. Following it up, Taylor found a massive Arcanine glaring down at him with hungry eyes. Before he knew it the Boss had grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him back into view of the camera before using a knife to cut Taylor's pants from the back at the waist.

"No!" Taylor tried to struggle as the man held him in place. Something wet and stiff pressed against Taylor's ass, probing his hole teasingly. Glancing back, Taylor only had time to see the Boss thrust before a sharp pain seemed to tear him in two. Crying out in pain and humiliation, Taylor struggled even more.

"Relax, you spoiled rich brat," the Boss demanded as he slowly pushed deeper into Taylor's ass. "Hey, you lazy lot, get over here and help me control this brat!"

For a moment Taylor thought he was talking to the Grunts, but when the Arcanine, as well as several other massive Pokémon walked out of the shadows and towards them, he knew that he had been wrong. A Venasaur whipped out its vines and used them to hold Taylor's hands secure while lifting him from the ground and holding him aloft. The Arcanine burned his shirt and pants off his body with its flames. And finally, a Lucario strode forward, its cock unsheathing and growing harder and larger by the second as it got closer.

"You sick fucks," Taylor screamed as he felt the Boss begin fucking his ass with slow rhythmic thrusts. "You won't get away with this! My father will-."

His words were cut off when the Lucario forced its cock into Taylor's mouth, gripping both sides of his head to bob him up and down along its shaft. He then felt a warm tongue lapping at his own cock. Doing his best to look he saw the Arcanine eagerly licking his shaft, and that's when he saw "it".

'I'm... Am I enjoying this?!' Taylor thought to himself. His own cock was hanging out from what remained of his burnt clothes and he could see that he was just as hard as his assailants. To make things worse precum was dripping from his tip with each thrust from the Boss. The combination of getting his ass fucked, his throat fucked, and having this canine Pokémon please him was too much... too humiliating... too... euphoric!

His orgasm erupted from his tip in thick spurts of warm and sticky ropes all over the Arcanine's nose and snout. Waves of pleasure rippled all throughout his body, culminating in loud groans of pleasure as the Lucario threatened to choke him on its dick as well. But it was the Boss that brought Taylor back down to Earth.

"Holy shit, boys, we've got ourselves a gusher! I didn't think you'd enjoy this so much, you nasty little twink. Not to mention you got so fucking tight with that orgasm of yours. Fuck, it's like your ass is trying its best to milk me dry! If you want it that bad then take it you filthy twink slut, take all of my cum!"

Warmth flooded Taylor's ass and filled him more than the Boss's cock ever could. With a few final grunts, the Boss pulled his cock out of Taylor with a wet 'plop' before slapping his ass.

"Good work, twink. Now that you're all loosened up, how about I let everyone else have a turn. Starting with the Arcanine you seem to love soooo much."

With a wink and a surprising kiss on the cheek, the Boss turned and walked away as the Arcanine approached Taylor from the rear and mounted him.


End file.
